Star Wars KOTOR III The True Sith
by falcon360
Summary: My opinion on what shold happen in Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic III. I do not own Star Wars. Please Read and Review. Pairings: RevanXBastila ExileXAtton
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic III

The True Sith

Chapter 1

"True Sith? What the hell do you mean True Sith?" Canderous' confused voice surprised everyone. It wasn't like the former Mandalore to be confused. Then again, Exile's other former companions seemed just puzzled as Canderous.

"The True Sith was an obscure and largely unknown order of adherents to the dark side of the Force," Exile explained, repeating the same words her deceased mentor, Kriea, had told her, "The order has been in existence for tens of thousands of years and were silently waiting in the Unknown Regions during the time of the Jedi Civil War."

"Delighted Response: Were?" HK-47, a protocol assassination droid, chimed in from behind Canderous. His red glowing eyes seemed slightly joyful at the fact that he would face an enemy that would prove to be a challenge. Canderous, too, had a small smile on his face and was patting his repeating rifle in an affectionate way.

"The piece of scrap metal is right," Atton Rand reluctantly agreed with HK who he had disliked since the first time they met. HK didn't take it personally. It was a known fact that Atton despised droids in general, not just the ones who enjoyed killing things. "Were?"

"That is why Revan and I have returned," Exile answered slowly. She, herself, didn't fully understand why the True Sith had finally revealed themselves. Revan was the one who had uncovered that known fact and Exile had gotten the feeling that the former Lord of the Sith wasn't telling her everything. "He believes that the True Sith are finally ready to reveal themselves because of the balance the Jedi are bringing back to the Force."

Exile eyed each of her old allies with a look usually shared between a master and an apprentice. Not only had they been her former companions, but they had been her old pupils as well. During her travels with them, Exile had taught each of them the ways of the Jedi and in return they had agreed to carry out the traditions of the Jedi Council. The only ones who had rejected this form of teachings were Canderous and Hanharr. Atton, Bao-Dur, and Mical had all followed Exile's instructions and had helped further the light.

"We couldn't have done it without your help," Visas replied modestly. Visas had once been a dark Jedi, but with Exile's help had left the path of darkness and instead returned to the path of light. Since then Visas had been one of Exile's most trusted companions and had been of the four people she missed the most in her journeys to the Unknown Regions.

"But you did," Exile countered and shot a quick glance at the Handmaiden, the only Jedi here she hadn't trained, "You even taught a new companion the ways of the Force." Exile had met the Handmaiden only once during her travels on the planet Telos. Even though they only spoke once, Exile had felt the Force flowing through the Handmaiden and had known that one day she would follow the path of a Jedi. Exile wondered which Jedi Master had been the one to train her.

"Mical trained her," Visas answered Exile's unspoken question, "He was the only one who made a good mentor for her." Exile nodded, understanding what she meant. Atton would've let his personal feelings get in the way. Bao-Dur was too inexperienced. And Visas wasn't the mentor type. She would've gotten to impatient with the young Jedi. That left only Mical.

"Well done, _Master_ Mical," Exile teased Mical and watched as her best friend smiled his crooked grin. Beside him, Atton gave a loud cough and Exile rolled her eyes at him. He should know by now that she had no feelings for Mical, that they were just friends, but Atton remained his stubborn self and continued getting jealous over silly things.

"Question: Speaking of Masters, where is Master Revan?" HK asked, his head swiveling around to search for his Master and creator. Revan had erased HK's memory before he had left for the Unknown Regions, but the protocol droid, once again, required his old memory and now addressed Revan as a master.

"When we went our separate ways, Revan was going to Dantoorine to meet up with his former companions…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He had abandoned them to fight an unknown threat instead of strengthening the Republic as he had promised. It was true that the promise had been made to Master Vandar and not to them personally, but he knew, as well as they did, that the oath was truly for them. Each one of them was different and in his times in the Unknown Regions, Revan missed each of them the same.

Carth Onasi was the Republic soldier who had always been suspicious of trusting anyone. It had taken a long time for Revan to get Carth to trust him, but when he did, Carth had become one of Revan's most valued companions and an excellent pilot for Revan's ship, the Ebon Hawk. It made sense for Revan to ask Carth to protect the Republic when he departed for the Unknown Regions. 

Mission Vao and Zaalbar, the Twilek/Wookie pair, had left the group shortly after the destruction of the Star Forge and the death of the Sith Lord Darth Malak. Revan presumed that Zaalbar had returned to Kashyyyk to aid his father, Freyyr, against the Czerka Corporation's enslavement of the Wookies. Revan hoped that's where his old friend had gone for that was where he sent the message telling of his return. Revan had no idea where Mission departed to, but had sent a message to Griff, her scoundrel of a brother, and hoped that he might be able to locate her. If not then Revan hoped that Zaalbar may know where his best friend had gone.

Juhani and Jolee Bindo had left with Mission and Zaalbar although Revan was positive that they had not remained a group for long. Juhani may have returned to Korriban in order to find the fate of her childhood friend, Dak Vessar, or returned to Dantoorine and to Belaya, her best friend. Jolee had always been a wandering nomad and thus could be anywhere in the galaxy. Revan could only hope that the Force had given the two Jedi a sign that he had returned. 

Bastila Shan had been Revan's best friend and, unknown to the Jedi Council, his true love. When he had left for the Unknown Regions, she had pleaded for him to stay with the Republic. To stay with her. But the call of the Dark Side was to strong and Revan had abandoned Bastila to save her from an even worse fate. Revan had easily found Bastila working with Carth to help strengthen the Republic and had sent both soldier and Jedi a message of his return. 

So here he was, waiting for his former companions on the planet of Manaan. Revan had chosen Manaan because of the journey he had made when searching for the Star Maps. Although Revan had also visited Dantoorine, Tatooine, Kashyyyk, and Korriban in his travels, he had always preferred Manaan. Revan closed his yellow eyes and tried to meditate, the Force flowing through him. No one else. He was the only one here.

"You still have a lot of training to do if you don't know when an enemy is right behind you," Although had been over six years since their separation, Revan smiled to himself as the child ring still echoed in Mission's voice.

Revan opened his eyes and stood, turning so that he faced Mission, Zaalbar right behind her. In a teasing tone, Revan agreed, "You're right. I can't call myself Revan, Lord of the Sith, if I can't even hear a kid sneaking up behind me." Out of all of his former companions, Mission was the only one Revan felt comfortable enough with mentioning his former identity.

Zaalbar grunted a laugh and Mission shot him a glare, but her lips curved upwards as though she wanted to laugh as well. Revan walked over to the duo and put his hand out for Mission to shake. Mission stared at it and asked, "A handshake? Come on Revan, we'll like family!" And with that she threw her arms around Revan.

Revan laughed, but was cut off when Zaalbar too reached down to hug him. Mission's hug was loose and light, but Zaalbar's was tight and strong. Revan was sure his face must have turned purple because Mission laughed and patted Zaalbar's arms, "Hey Big-Z don't kill the poor guy. Who else will I boss around?"

Zaalbar grunted a reply and quickly let go. Both Mission and Zaalbar laughed when Revan sucked in rapid breathes of air, clutching his side. Revan opened his mouth to say something, but another voice flowed where his should've been, "Killing the Dark Lord, Zaalbar? I thought we agreed _I get the first punch."_

_Revan stood up, despite his aching side, and turned to look at Juhani. Revan smiled and watched as Juhani made her way over to them, surprising him as she threw her arms around him. Mission and Zaalbar continued their laughing as Revan's face blushed, but stopped as Juhani threw her arms around their necks as well._

"_It's been a long time," Juhani sighed, letting go of Zaalbar and turning to look at Revan again. "I was beginning to think I would never see you again. Any of you. The Force is truly remarkable at answering people's wishes."_

"_I wish that was true, Juhani, but I've come here, not for old time's sake, but to-" Revan began, but was cut off as more footsteps approached them. Revan looked towards the source of the footsteps and found himself staring into the brown eyes of Carth Onasi and the golden orbs of Bastila Shan. Bastila smiled as she caught Revan looking at her and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Revan, too, was smiling and wrapped his arms around Bastila's waist. They stared into each other's eyes and would've been their forever if Mission didn't mutter, "Get a room."_

_Both Jedi jumped apart from each other and Carth began chuckling softly. Revan turned his eyes onto his friend and began walking over to Carth, arm extended. Carth shook his hand and sighed, repeating the same thing Juhani murmured before he arrived, "It's been a long time."_

_Revan nodded and Mission acknowledged her former arguing buddy, "So old man, what have you been doing these past few years? I hope you haven't found yourself another kid to boss around."_

_Carth chuckled and teased, "No way, kid, you're the only one who fights back. Everyone else is like 'yes sir, General Onasi,' or 'no sir, General Onasi,' it'll be nice to actually have someone who fights back."_

"_Kid?" Mission asked in disbelief and everyone laughed at her pouting expression. In six years she still hadn't changed at all. Nor did anyone for that matter. Revan looked at each of his former companions, but realized one face that wasn't that._

"_Where's Jolee?" Revan asked and heard Mission, Carth, and Bastila question about their old friend as well. Only Juhani seemed to know the answer and she sighed when she realized she would have to be the one to answer._

"_He's dead, Revan," Juhani whispered sadly, her head shaking as her eyes began to fill with tears. She wiped them away with the back of her hand, knowing that too much emotion could lead to the Dark Side and she wasn't even risking falling off the path of light to cry for an old friend._

"_How did it happen?" Carth asked quietly, seeing that Revan and Bastila were in to much shock to ask for themselves. Mission was holding back tears, but took a shaky breath, wanting to hear what Juhani's response would be._

"_I presume old age," Juhani answered, her eyes closed as though she was trying to feel Jolee's spirit in the Force, "We separated shortly before his death, but I have no clear answer for the cause of him dying."_

"_Well, we all know Jolee wasn't young," Mission murmured, her tears subsiding as she realized that not even a Jedi could live forever. "Hell, he always used to say I was too loud when I was in another room!" Typical Mission. Trying to comfort everyone with humor._

"_Where did you go when you separated?" Revan asked, trying to move past the fact that Jolee was dead, "Where did you all go when I left for the Unknown Regions?"_

"_After Jolee and I went our separate ways, I went to Tatooine to try and help the locals," Juhani explained, "You would be surprised how many sad souls are ignored on that planet. So many poor men trying to make a living doing dangerous jobs, women and children as well! I wanted to help them and thought maybe by doing that, my redemption would be complete."_

_Revan nodded and then turned to Mission and Zaalbar. Mission answered for both of them, "After leaving the small group Jolee, Juhani, Zaalbar, and I had going on, Zaalbar and I returned to Kashyyyk. Together, along with the help of the rest of the Wookies, we managed to drive out Czerka forces once and for all. The Wookies now live in peace."_

"_You probably know what Bastila and I have been doing," Carth added, from his place behind Mission, "We made you a promise about protecting the Republic and that's just what we did. At first we traveled from capital ship to capital ship trying to aid the Republic from space, but then we both returned to Telos IV to help with the restoration project. Again."_

_Carth's home planet had been Telos, but it had been destroyed when Malak ordered the bombardment of the planet. Carth's wife had died in the attack and he had also lost his son to the Sith, but with Revan's help, Carth had turned him back towards the Republic. Telos had been destroyed once more by Darth Nihilus, who had wished to drain the planet of life, but was unsuccessful thanks to the Jedi Exile._

_Bastila then crossed her arms over her chest and asked pointedly, "Okay, Revan, we told you what we have been doing these past six years, now it's your turn. Why have you returned to known space? Why did you leave at all?"_

_Revan sighed. He knew this question would come up and he had prepared an answer for it, "There is a lot to tell in such a short amount of time, but I guess I should start at the beginning-" _


End file.
